


Quiet

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Um…it’s sort of passively smutty? And there’s some implicit Noah-bashing? There’s not a whole lot of plot here.(Probably between mature and explicit)
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on November 6, 2011

The first time Luke and Reid had sex, it was slow and sweet and stereotypical love-making, albeit without candlelight and soft music. Reid was exhausted from driving to and back from Bay City, arguing with doctors, getting hearts, observing the transplant operation from the gallery when they wouldn’t let him assist, reassuring Katie before leaving her at the hospital with a still-unconscious Chris, and helping Luke put Jacob to sleep in the other room. Luke was pretty tired too, but he couldn’t resist telling Reid he loved him again and how proud he was of him. He couldn’t resist kissing him softly on the lips – then his chin and cheekbones and eyelids and forehead. And by the time Luke made it back to his lips, Reid was beginning to find reserves of energy buried deep inside him somewhere. They made out slowly, undressed each other even slower, and fell onto the bed, naked bodies arching as they tried to stay in contact with each other along their whole lengths. The room was filled with nothing more than soft moans and whispers and the rustle of sheets, the slow rip of a wrapper and flip of a cap and squeak of the mattress.

The second time Luke and Reid had sex, it was silent and sad, comforting and life-affirming. Far too early in the morning after the surgery, Margo and Katie had come home, waking up Luke and Reid and telling them that Chris had rejected the heart. That, in the end, there was nothing they could do, and Chris was gone. Luke and Reid said what they could as they hugged Katie. And after the women left the bedroom, before Reid could start to doubt or question or blame himself, Luke reached out and wrapped his arms around him. Reid turned to face Luke, and they stared at each other, surprised grief in their eyes alongside love and concern for each other. Reid buried his head in Luke’s neck for a moment, and then turned to the side to kiss the skin there. One thing led to another, and Luke came with Reid buried deep inside him and his hands clutching and pulling at Reid’s hair.

The fifth time Luke and Reid had sex was the first time they were able to put aside deep emotion and adoring exploration and just have _fun_ with each other. It was still making love, though, with a connection stronger and more meaningful than either man ever felt before, and Luke couldn’t find the words to even begin describing how amazing it was. It was all teasing grins and eyebrows raised in challenge and muffled laughter as Reid ripped his clothes off and held him up against his office door, strong arms wrapped around him, holding him just off the ground as he rocked his hips up into Luke. Luke gripped Reid’s upper arms, tightened his legs around Reid’s waist, sucked on Reid’s shoulder. At the peak, he bit down, leaving marks and even breaking Reid’s skin at one point, trying to prevent himself from shouting in ecstasy and alerting everyone out in the hall exactly what their neuro wing meeting had evolved into.

The ninth time Luke and Reid had sex, they were at the farm. A family dinner turned into a family sleepover of sorts, and Luke had needed to turn away to hide his laughter at Reid’s face of shock when Emma pointed out which room he could sleep in. Alone. Three doors down from the room Luke would be sharing with Ethan. Through some unspoken agreement, they both crept down the stairs to find each other in the living room a couple hours after everyone else had gone to sleep. It had been several days since they’d really seen each other – Luke was busy with the shipping company, and Reid had performed three emergency surgeries. Really, the plan was to simply hold each other, catch up, maybe kiss a few times. But, as Luke had discovered as soon as they crossed that particular threshold in their relationship, it was rather difficult to stop themselves once they got started. And before he knew it, he was pressing his face into the couch cushion, trying to be quiet, as Reid’s warm palm slid up and down his shaft. Reid spooned behind him on the narrow couch, sucking at Luke’s neck, his breath shuddering in Luke’s ear, his cock poking against Luke’s boxers-clad ass. And then he twisted his wrist, squeezed just a little bit, and Luke was punching the cushion as he released choked-back grunts and spilled over Reid’s palm. After a moment, he turned around quickly, scooting lower and lower until he was directly in front of Reid’s cock. He licked up the length once, then wrapped his mouth around the head. And minutes later, he was swallowing Reid’s release as Reid covered his face with his hands and whimpered softly.

Luke lifted himself up slowly, relaxing as he settled back into Reid’s arms. Reid looked down at him, a soft expression on his face and the corners of his eyes just barely crinkling, hinting at a smile that hadn’t reached his lips yet. Reid lifted a hand and pressed his thumb to Luke’s chin, chucking his face up for a soft kiss. Luke grinned as they pulled back, but he quickly turned confused as Reid lifted his thumb to Luke’s lips and rubbed softly. There were depressions there, Luke could feel, where he had bit his lower lip between his teeth.

“Going to hurt yourself some day,” Reid observed.

Luke chuckled. He rested his head against Reid’s for a moment before pointing out, “Not my fault there are always other people around us.”

“You telling me, if we were all alone, I could actually hear those noises you’re holding back?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I’ve never really, um, that is – never mind.”

“You’ve never…?” Reid asked leadingly.

“I’ve never been particularly vocal during sex before. Even when there weren’t other people around. It just seemed, I don’t know, it seemed like it wouldn’t be…appreciated,” Luke said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the implicit mention of Noah.

“Hmm,” Reid replied musingly.

“What?” Luke asked, somewhat defensive, somewhat curiously aroused.

Reid shrugged in teasing. “I’d definitely _appreciate_ it.”

Luke could feel himself blush, and he was happy for the camouflage of the dimly lit room.

The eleventh time Luke and Reid had sex, they were alone. Reid had dropped by rather unexpectedly after a surgery was cancelled to find Luke sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach as he watched a basketball game.

“Where’s everyone else?” Reid asked.

“Gone, thank God,” Luke replied as he lifted his legs to let Reid sit beneath them. “Natalie and Faith were fighting and Ethan kept asking me questions about the game, which is fine, you know? I don’t mind explaining it to him, but I was having trouble actually watching. And Mom and Dad were making schmoopy faces at each other.”

“Gross. Straight people,” Reid interjected around the handful of popcorn he had just stuffed into his mouth.

Luke snickered then. “More grossed out that it’s my parents, actually. But anyway, now they’re all gone. Went for a family vacation to Chicago for the weekend. Faith was _pissed_ that I got out of it.”

“How did you get out of it?”

“Told them I had to work on stuff for the wing.”

Reid sent him a sidelong glance. “What stuff is that?”

Luke grinned slyly.

“So, what you’re saying,” Reid continued after a moment, simultaneously wrapping his palm around Luke’s ankle and rubbing his thumb over the bump of the malleolus, “is that we have this whole house to ourselves.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And _why_ is the TV still on?”

Luke stood up abruptly, ignoring Reid as he put the bowl on the coffee table, reached for the remote, turned off the TV and began to walk away.

“Something wrong with the couch?” he called after Luke.

“Upstairs,” Luke said firmly. “I’ll race you.”

Reid jumped to his feet and ran after Luke. Luke’s laughter rang out through the empty house as Reid caught up to him just at the top of the landing and pulled him into Luke’s room, tackling him onto the bed. With something between another laugh and a shout, Luke fell to the mattress and pulled Reid down with him.

Their lips met in a kiss even as they bounced slightly from the impact, and the next several minutes were spent enjoyably devouring each other. Reid’s hands roamed all over Luke’s body, but Luke merely kept his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Reid, pulling him closer as he arched into Reid’s caresses. And then, unexpectedly, he pushed Reid away.

“Reid,” he said softly, eyes cast down.

“What?” Reid exhaled, the thoroughly confused expression on his face matching nicely with the disheveled state of his hair and clothes.

Luke glanced into his eyes and quickly away again. “Can we – I want to try – that is – ”

“What? Yes. Anything,” Reid replied urgently.

Luke made eye contact again, laughing shortly. He cleared his throat as his expression turned serious, and he lifted a hand to Reid’s cheek.

“Luke?”

Luke shook himself in determination. “I want to try something. A position I used to, um, think about. When I was younger.”

Reid slowly grinned. “Anything,” he repeated.

Luke pushed Reid fully off him. Rolling to his side, he reached out for the bedside table and pulled the drawer open. He took a condom and bottle of lube out, then faced Reid again.

“Are those old?” Reid asked, clearly without thinking.

Luke’s shoulders dropped in annoyance, and he cocked his head as he stared at Reid eloquently.

“Really? Now?”

Reid shook his head. “Nope.”

Luke pressed the items into Reid’s hands with perhaps more force than he normally would have. Then he quickly lifted himself to his knees and turned his back to Reid. Reid’s mouth went dry and his eyes opened wide as Luke shuffled up to the headboard and grabbed onto the top edge. He wiggled his ass slightly, and then glanced over his shoulder.

“Like this,” he said simply.

All Reid could do was nod.

It started out slow, with only a few groans and moans from Luke. Each one was slightly louder than the one before, and Reid encouraged him every time, kissing his shoulder and whispering reassuringly. And soon, things quickly developed. The position must have been something Luke had wanted for a long time, Reid realized, because he let go in a way that Reid had only dreamed would be possible _someday_. Luke shouted himself hoarse as he writhed against Reid, pushing back into him as he ordered Reid to give him more and more. He gripped the headboard until his knuckles turned white, the bed creaking and rocking under their movements. Reid kept up as best he could, pounding into Luke, responding to his unspoken demands as well as his screamed ones. By the end, when Luke could clearly get out nothing more than a whispered “now, please” as he twisted around to kiss Reid messily, Reid could barely find the strength to thrust into him again, at just the right angle to let them both find release.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Reid still buried deep inside Luke, Luke himself twitching in echoes of pleasure. Reid slid his hand up Luke’s torso, eventually stopping when it was wrapped loosely around Luke’s throat. After a moment, an exhausted Luke began to chuckle, the sound coming out raw and broken. Reid grinned, even as he winced at how painful it sounded.

“They weren’t old,” Luke managed to say.

Reid shook his head. “I shouldn’t have – ”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Luke agreed. “But they weren’t old. Nothing about this was old. That was what was wrong with the couch.”

Reid furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand.”

Luke exhaled and Reid could feel as he steeled himself to continue. “Noah and I never made it to the couch. The bathroom was about the wildest location we managed. I could never ask him to do what we did just now. I could never really…let go.”

“Well…I’m glad I get to be the one for that.”

“Me too,” Luke said, and the smile on his face was audible. “That’s the point. It had to be here. This is where I lost my virginity. I – I wanted to start over. I wanted to wipe this place clean of the memories I have here and replace them with how I’d like it to be from now on. How I’d always hoped it could be.”

Reid kissed the side of his head. “I meant what I said before,” he murmured. “Anything you want. I don’t want you to ever hold back.”

“Ever?” Luke asked saucily.

Reid smiled, feeling his eyes drift closed. “Well…maybe sometimes. For the challenge. It’s fun to break you.”

Luke chuckled. “Doesn’t suck to be broken.”

The End


End file.
